


In My Dreams

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [51]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Boyfriends, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Steve Harrington's mom - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy’s a senior in high school and Steve was about to start his freshman year of college, but finds out he’s pregnant just weeks before leaving.One-shot based on the song In My Dreams from the band Brakelazy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In My Dreams

The day Steve found out he was pregnant, brought a whirlwind of emotion for both him and Billy. Steve was ready to start his life, he graduated high school and was about to leave for his freshman year of college to further his education in hopes of becoming a school teacher. But then, he found out he was pregnant and everything changed.

Billy was there when Steve took the test, showing his undivided support and love towards his boyfriend as they both feared he may be pregnant or not. When the test came back positive, Billy didn’t exactly know what to think at that moment. Well actually, all he could think about was that night he and Steve had sex. It was a graduation from Billy and neither of them surely expected a pregnancy out of it, but it happened.

From the moment Steve found out he was pregnant, he was adamant about not keeping the baby. At first, Billy was okay with that because neither of them were ready to have a child considering that he was still in high school and Steve would be starting college, however, Billy couldn’t help but think that he and Steve created a baby out of love and they have a chance to be a family together.

The decision basically came from Steve with little input from Billy, claiming it’s his body and he can do what he wants. He already wasn’t happy that he had to give up attending his freshman year and instead sticking to online courses until after he had the baby. He blames the poor thing for costing him his first real chance at having a life of his own and Billy couldn’t stand that Steve was mad at someone who had nothing to do with anything, their innocent little babe.

Billy just went along with it because he knows how emotionally unstable Steve is due to the pregnancy.

Anyway, Steve was now just about six and a half months along and he and Billy have hit a very rough spot in their relationship because of the pregnancy. Steve’s still consistent about the decision to give the baby away but no matter what Billy did and didn’t do, Steve never gave him the time of day.

Today, especially, was like pulling teeth with Steve. Billy knows Steve has another baby appointment and for some reason he didn’t allow Billy to go only his mom can go. Billy was honestly surprised that Steve only wanted his mom considering she wasn’t too happy when she found out but he is her son and Billy had to respect their relationship. But, he is the father of their child, adoption or not, he still has a biological relationship to their baby so he wanted to be as much a part of this pregnancy as he could.

Billy had just gotten dressed and was tying his boots, ready to head over to Steve’s place and see if he’ll be allowed to go to this appointment. He’s only been to like two so far and even though much didn’t happen, he still liked to be involved.

“Hey.” A voice says.

Billy looks up and sees his sister standing over him, watching as he ties his boots.

“What’s up?” He asks her and sits up.

“How’re you holding up?” She asks.

“Fine.” He lies.

Max knew her brother was lying. This whole baby adoption thing was eating him alive and a lot of their friends were noticing. Their friends know it but Steve doesn’t want to believe it and just thinks Billy’s being childish.

The young girl sighs and looks at her brother with sad eyes. “I know this isn’t easy for you but I’m here if you ever want to talk, you know.” She shrugs and Billy’s lips curl into a small smile.

“Thanks.” He pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. “I’ll be back later or soon depending on how Steve is today.”

“Alright, well I’ll be here doing homework.” She tells him and watches him leave their house on Cherry Road. (A/N: I can’t remember, is it Cherry Lane or Cherry Road? When I looked it up it said Cherry Road but I feel like it’s lane LOL.)

Billy gets in his Camaro and takes himself to Loch Nora, pulling up to Steve’s house about ten minutes later. He parks beside his Mrs. Harrington’s station wagon. He locks his car then makes his way up the path, knocking on their front door.

Like always, Steve’s mom answers the door and smiles as she greets Billy. “Hi Billy, come on in. Steve’s just almost ready.” She tells him and steps aside, allowing him into their house. “I assume you’re here for the appointment?” She asks.

“Yeah, well, if he’ll let me come today.”

“I think so. He seems in a better mood so maybe.”

Billy sadly sighs and she frowns at the teen in front of her.

“I know this is hard for you, Billy. I know you want to be there for him and this baby and I have so much respect for you always trying to be involved. Whatever happens with you two, you can always come to me. I mean I know Steve is my son, but I think of you as my own now too so don’t be afraid to ever come to me for help or advice.”

“Thank you Mrs. Harrington. It means a lot.” He says to her and she sadly smiles, pulling him into a hug.

“You’re welcome, hun. And please call me Deb.” She says warmly and rubs his back before they pull away and hears shuffling upstairs, most likely from Steve. “Let me go make sure he’s okay.” She says and heads upstairs, leaving Billy alone in the foyer. He stuffs his hands into his back pockets and just stands there, looking around the place even though he’s seen it a million times.

Deb had gone upstairs and knocked on her son’s bedroom door. “Steve, honey, you okay?” She asks.

“Yeah.” He answers and opens the door, out of breath. “Is Billy here? I heard you talking to someone.”

“He’s downstairs.” She says and Steve seemed a bit annoyed at that response. “Hey, be nice. You’re lucky he’s wanting to be a part of this. Most people won’t give two shits about their kid so please just behave and let him come today.” She sternly advises.

“I was gonna let him come today anyways.” He says and grabs his jacket. “I was actually hoping we’d be able to talk things through because we haven’t been doing the best with our relationship so I just want to clear the air.”

“Well I think that’s great, Stevie. Just please, let him be involved because he doesn’t have much longer until you have that baby and give up to some couple.”

“I know, mom.” Steve sighs.

She brings her hand to his face, cupping under his jaw. “You know whatever you decide I’ll support you and still love you right? Whether you keep the baby or not, you’re still my son and I’ll always be there for you.”

“Thanks.” He whispers and hugs her. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now, let’s go before we’re late.” She pats his shoulder and leads the way downstairs.

Billy was still standing in the foyer and when he heard them come down the hall, he looked up and saw Steve and his baby belly coming down the stairs. Billy would be lying if he said he didn’t think Steve looked beautiful because he was gorgeous and glowing. He was mostly all belly and still had his slender figure, aside from the bump, but everything about him just turned Billy on.

“Hey.” Steve puts on a smile and greets his boyfriend with a kiss. “You ready to go?” He asks when he pulls away.

“Oh, um, I can come today? You’re letting me?” Billy asks.

“Yeah. Then maybe we can go get some lunch and talk?” Steve suggests.

“Okay.” Billy smiles. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was Steve telling him he’s wrong and wants to keep their baby. Billy keeps his excitement to himself, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

The three of them venture out to the station wagon and make their way to Steve’s OB’s office which was just outside of Hawkins so it was about a thirty minute drive.

When they arrive at his doctor’s office, Steve checks himself in then sits with his mom and boyfriend until his name is called. He let Billy hold his hand and it was comforting knowing that Billy was there for him. Steve didn’t want to admit that maybe he was making the wrong choice with giving their baby away but he has so much he wants to do in life before settling down to start a family. This pregnancy was very unexpected but maybe, just maybe, it could be a good thing for them.

Steve’s name was eventually called and they were brought back to a room. The nurse had taken his weight, blood pressure, and wrote down a few notes about Steve’s current health then stepped out. When Doctor Sawyer came in, they talked a bit then Steve had laid back so she could measure his belly and perform the ultrasound.

Billy stood next to his boyfriend and still held his hand and was just grateful that Steve let him be present for this so he made sure to be in the moment even if there weren’t very many left.  
Billy watched as the doctor measured Steve’s belly, let them hear the heartbeat, then went on to perform the ultrasound. When he saw their little baby on the screen, Billy could feel Steve’s hand tighten in his as they both had their eyes glued to the screen.

“Baby is doing great, developing well and right on schedule. Still don’t want to find out the sex?” She asks.

“No.” Steve quickly replies.

“Okay well everything looks great. Has the baby been kicking and moving a lot more?”

“Yes, a ton.” Steve answers.

“Yeah, that’s to be expected since it’s getting a bit tight in there for them so they need to stretch whenever they can. I bet it feels like they’re doing somersaults.”

“Mhm.” He doesn’t even look at her and just keeps his eyes on the screen.

Billy stayed quiet the entire time, just watching and listening at the interaction between Steve and his doctor. Before he knew it, the lights were back on and Steve was sitting up talking with his doctor about what’s to be expected in the coming months, especially regarding the birth.

Afterwards, they were done and on their way out. Steve walked ahead of Billy and his mom which allowed her to stop Billy and hand him another sonogram in secret. Even though he’s missed several appointments, she’s given him all the sonograms of his baby just so he knows how they’re doing and that they’re okay. He hides them from Steve knowing this will probably be all he sees of his baby other than the day they’re born.

He thanks her with a smile and they catch up to Steve who was impatiently waiting by the car, getting hangry. Steve’s mom drove them to a diner a few miles down the street and dropped them off while she went to some of the shops, allowing them to have some privacy and talk.

So there they were, the two teens sitting in a booth, eating their double cheeseburgers and french fries.

“Mmm, this is so fucking good.” Steve moans with ketchup and mustard all over his mouth. If he could, he would have sex with this greasy burger from how amazing it tasted and how happy it made the baby.

Billy chuckles and hands his boyfriend some napkins. “You can have mine if you want.” He says and pushes his plate towards him.

Steve playfully rolls his eyes as he chews his food then wipes his mouth.

“So.” He sighs and sits back, rubbing a hand along his belly. “Billy, I know you want me to keep this baby but I can’t. I can’t have a child right now.”

Damn, he was cutting right to the chase and Billy just had to listen and accept it even though it killed him.

“I hope that we can move past this and I can just have the baby and we can move on in our relationship.”

“Do you think it’ll be that easy? I mean you’re gonna be having a baby and you’re already changing so much, from what I know, pregnancy does a lot to you both physically and mentally and-”

“But it’s my body so I can decide what I want to do with it!” He snaps.

“And I’m not telling you what you can and can’t do!” Billy retorts but calms himself before continuing. “I’m just saying, I want you to be sure that you’re gonna be okay after you have the baby. People sometimes have postpartum depression and it’s not something to take lightly, Steve. I just want you to be okay with all of this.”

“I’ll be okay, Billy. I have you and my mom and our friends. I know I’ll be fine.” Steve says and reaches for Billy’s hand over the table. “I’m sorry for snapping. I just want this to be over with already so I can get back to my life.”

“I know you do babe. A few more months.” Billy replies and Steve gives a sideways smile at his boyfriend, brushing his thumb along the side of his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They resume their lunch date and Billy pays then they went off to go find Steve’s mom.

Later that night, Steve had asked Billy to stay the night so they just went back to Loch Nora since Billy already has a bag packed in his car for “just in case” and tonight was one of those times.

Billy was in the shower and Steve was tidying up his room since it was basically a pig-stye from him not knowing what fit him anymore and just feeling fat all the damn time. So, Steve put himself to work by picking up his mess as best he could so at least Billy didn’t think of him as a slob.

While Steve was working on making his bed, he moved Billy’s bag that was just sitting there in the way. As he carried it over to his desk, Steve didn’t know it was open and something heavy fell out, landing on the ground.

He held the bag and looked down seeing it was a journal. He bent over and after a few minutes of struggling, he managed to grab hold of it and pick it up, seeing that it had been filled with stuff like pictures of him and Billy, the baby’s sonograms, little notes, and journal entries.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he looked towards his closed bathroom door, making sure the shower was still running which gave him the chance to snoop.

Steve sat down on his unmade bed and flipped through the pages of the journal Billy had manifested together for their baby. He couldn’t believe that Billy cared this much about their child and it made Steve’s heart break that he was taking this away from him.

There must’ve been twenty journal entries in here and Steve skimmed through them, tears filling in his eyes and his heart breaking at every one.

Steve stopped at a rather longer one and decided to fully read it to himself.

**_Hi baby, it’s me again, your daddy, or Billy, whichever. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. Even though we may never meet again, I want you to know that my love for you will last forever and I will never forget that. Your mommy, well Steve rather, is having a hard time with this. He may not show it but I know this is a difficult decision to make even though he thinks it’s the best, he knows it’ll be hard to say goodbye. He loves you too, he doesn’t say it often but I know deep down that he loves you more than anything else in the world because well afterall you are our child and were made out of love. I hope wherever you end up in life, at some point you’ll reach out and we can meet again. You’ll probably be all grown up and successful but that’s okay, I’ll always be waiting for that phone call letting me know my son or daughter wants to have lunch or simply just meet up and talk. You don’t have to think of me as your dad but I will always be your father and nothing can ever change that. I’m not sure where you’ll end up in the end but I know we would never leave you with anyone hateful or mean towards you. We want you to be placed into a loving family and I’m sorry we couldn’t do better for you but sometimes this is how it has to be. I wish I’m able to hold you and formally meet you before you’re taken out of my life forever but I’m not sure what’s gonna happen. All I can do is hope and pray to whoever is up there that I’m able to have some time with you before you’re put into someone else’s arms for them to raise you as their own. Well, I don’t really have much else to say so I guess I’ll end it here. I love you so much and I’ll love you until the day I die._ **

**_Love always,_ **   
**_Daddy_ **

Steve sits there, sobbing like a baby as he finishes reading it and closes the journal, shoving it back into Billy’s back. He quickly wipes his face and puts a wall up, trying not to show his feelings of guilt and sadness for Billy.

Once Billy came out of the bathroom, Steve was already laying in bed with his back to him. He threw on a pair of boxers then climbed into bed beside his boyfriend. He reached over and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek before getting comfortable and drifting off the sleep.

Steve laid there frozen and was silently crying knowing he fucked up with all of this but it was too late now. They weren’t ready for a baby, they were practically babies themselves. Steve felt like he had fail their baby in more ways than one and knew that this sweet little babe will grow up thinking it’s mother didn’t want them.

Steve didn’t move a muscle and kept his hand on his belly, feeling their little one continuously kick at his palm. He looks down at his swollen belly and frowns. “I’m sorry.” He quietly whispers to their baby. He knows he has to do what’s right for him and for Billy which means giving the baby away.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Steve had been in labor for about eight hours and was drugged up from his epidural. He had just been told he was fully dilated to push so Doctor Sawyer was getting the room ready for delivery.

Billy and Deb were with Steve, they had been helping him through his labor and let him rest once he got his epidural but it was time for him to have this baby and time for him to face his fears.

“Mom.” Steve reached for his mom’s hand and she bent down, hovering over her son with a smile on her face. “Would it be okay if I just had Billy with me for this? I just really want him and only him in here.”

“Of course, sweetheart. That’s completely okay.” She tells him and kisses his forehead after brushing his bangs out of his face. “You’re gonna do great, okay? I love you so much Stevie. I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

“Okay. I love you too.” He chokes back his sobs and his mom kisses him on the cheek before stepping out of the room.

Once everything was ready, Billy was told to grab his leg and that was it.

Steve pushed for forty five minutes and delivered a baby girl. He didn’t want her on his chest and refused to see her, so Doctor Sawyer let Billy cut her cord then he turned and hovered over Steve both crying to each other because this was harder than they both thought.

“It’s gonna be okay, Stevie.” Billy told him and held him so tightly he never wanted to let him go. “It’s gonna be okay.”

They cried together and Steve just couldn’t stop. He could hear his daughter across the room screeching while the nurses worked on her and checked her over but he didn’t want to see her and give in. He knew if he saw her then it was over, he’d want to keep her and he didn’t want that.

When she was finally taken out of the room, Steve was still crying and Billy got into the bed with him, holding him while trying to comfort him. Both of them felt lost with their own emotions and felt numb. This just had to be the worst day of their lives.

“I love you.” Billy says to him but doesn’t get anything in response, just a deafening silence.

**-Hours Later-**

Steve had fallen asleep after crying for what felt like forever. It was almost 6:30 at night and his sleep was disturb by a soft knock at his door.

“Mr. Harrington?” She peeks her head in and carries a wailing baby in her arms.

Steve looks over, his brows furrowed together and watches as she makes her way over to his bed with the baby. Billy had gotten up from where he was dozing off in his seat, ready to stop her from coming in but didn’t.

“I’m so sorry to wake you but she’s refusing to eat and I-”

“-I don’t want to see her.”

“I understand but she’s been crying for hours and hasn’t stopped so maybe you can give her the bottle and try to feed her? Again, I apologize for this but she needs to eat sir and she’s not letting any of us help her.”

Steve stares at his baby and sighs, giving in.

“Alright, let me see her.” He holds his arms out and the nurse gently places the crying babe into them. She instructs him on how to hold her then hand him the bottle, allowing him to feed his daughter.

When Steve held the bottle to her lips, she took it right away and began to suckle out the milk, quieting down. She blinked up at him, her eyes wide and bluish gray while her lashes were long and dark. She looked just like Billy, it hurt.

Steve looked up at the nurse and flashes a small smile towards her. “Can you give us a moment please?”

“Of course. I’ll be right outside.” She tells him and steps out.

Once Steve is left alone with his daughter he begins to cry realizing he’s made a mistake of wanting to give her away. He can’t do that to his little girl, their little girl. He already has so much love for her that it’d be unfair to not keep her in their lives.

“Billy, I’m so sorry.” He cries and Billy rubs Steve’s back watching as he bonds with their daughter. “I’m sorry for everything….I found your journal.” He admits and Billy’s eyes widen slightly but he allows Steve to continue talking. “I saw all the sonograms and paragraphs to her and you were ready to be daddy, I just wasn’t accepting that and I’m sorry.”

“Stevie, it’s okay. I understand that this was hard but I promise you that we’re in this together and we’re gonna raise our daughter together, you and me against the world.” Billy gives his boyfriend a much needed kiss and Steve melted into it feeling alive again.

“My sweet girl,” Steve carries his gaze down to his daughter who was still drinking from her bottle. “I’m so sorry for ever wanting to give you up. I love you so much and I’ll always love you.” He tells her and kisses the top of her head, inhaling her intoxicating baby scent.

When she’s done with her bottle, Billy puts it onto the table then presses a button for Steve’s bed to lay back so that he can lay with her on his chest. Billy helped Steve open his gown and carefully maneuvered her so that she was flush against his bare chest.

Steve just fell in love with her and never wanted this moment to end.

He holds her to his body and looks up at Billy with a smile on his face. “We can do this, right? I mean it’ll be hard but we got this. We’re gonna raise her and be the best parents ever.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Billy smiles and gives him another kiss.

Steve’s mom eventually comes by since she stepped out to get some food for the. She sees the baby on his chest and gasps.

“Don’t be mad mom. I made a mistake and we’ve decided to keep her.”

She doesn’t do anything at first, but soon her lips pull into a smile and tears welled in her eyes as she brings herself over to them. “I’m not mad, Stevie. I was wondering when you were gonna realize that this was meant for you. All I care about is that my grandbaby has both parents that love her.”

“She does.” He says and continues to rub his hand along his babe’s back while she sleeps.

After some time Steve swaddles her up, handing her over to his mom to hold while he and Billy sit on the bed proud of themselves and their baby girl. Billy was proud of Steve for making the choice he did now that they get their baby girl.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

  
Steve and Billy have been home with their daughter and are still getting used to life with her and being first time parents.

Her cries over the baby monitor woke them both up, but Billy stirred and removed the blankets from his body.

“I got her babe.” Billy whispers and places a kiss onto Steve’s cheek.

Steve hums at the quick kiss from his boyfriend and feels his warmth leave their bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Billy walk out of their room and into their daughter’s nursery. He then turned to his other side and turned up the baby monitor so he could hear Billy with their daughter.

Billy pads across the hall into Ella’s nursery and tiredly smiles, hovering over her crib. He reaches in and scoops her up, “C’mere sweet girl. Shh, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” He hums while trying to soothe her.

She just had a bottle not even thirty minutes ago so he knew she wasn’t hungry, her diaper was dry, so he figured maybe she was just gassy and needed to burp. So, Billy then began to lightly pat her back once he threw a burp cloth over his shoulder.

Steve noticed that the crying had stopped and since he couldn’t fall back to sleep, he got up to go snoop and see what his husband was up to. He stayed hidden in the hall but was just close enough to the nursery to see his boyfriend with his daughter.

Something about seeing his tan boyfriend holding their itty bitty baby girl turned Steve on. Granted his hormones were still wild so was his sex drive but the sight before him was enough for him to get hard. He gnawed at his bottom lip as his eyes were fixed on Billy gently patting Ella’s back, his blonde curls bouncing just a bit from the movement and his earring glistening in the moonlight. He looked like an angel.

Once the tiny babe let out a hearty, burpy, gurgle, Billy lightly snorted and went to sit in the rocking chair with her still in his arms.

“Oh sweet girl,” Billy sighs as he tries to find the right words to say to his daughter. “You know, I was never sure about being a dad or ever even wanting kids in my life. But when I met your mommy, I know he’d be the one I want to have a family with. Then we found out about you and you came and I’ve never been more sure of being a father than ever before. Now we have you and we’re still getting used to being parents but I think we’re doing a pretty good job so far. What do you think?”

The baby whimpers and Billy smiles at her answer. “I’m glad you agree, baby girl.” He kisses her head and continues to sit and rock with her until she’s asleep.

Billy puts her back into her crib then quietly leaves her room, bumping into Steve in the hallway. “Oh my, what are you doing? I told you I got her?”

“I know.” Steve says and holds Billy in his arms. “I just couldn’t resist seeing you with her. You’re such a good daddy, babe. We’re both lucky to have you in our lives.”

“Well if it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t be with us either.” Billy adds and plants a kiss onto Steve’s lips. “C’mon let’s go back to bed before she wakes again.”

“Okay.” Steve whispers and follows him back to their room.

**-Four Years Later-**

Steve, Billy and their daughter, Ella, are living and thriving in California. Steve’s an elementary school teacher while Billy is about to graduate from OCC (Orange Coast College).

Steve and Ella were on their way to Billy’s graduation, along with Max, the rest of their friends, Steve’s mom, as well as Joycer and Hopper. Ella’s so excited to see her daddy graduate and is so proud of her parents. For a four year old, she’s quite an amazing little person and is so Steve and Billy’s daughter.

Anyway, at the ceremony, the H’s were up and Billy’s row stood as they were about to receive their Bachelor degrees in whatever they chose to study.

Steve and the rest of their friends and families, as well as others stood. He had Ella on his hip ready to cheer her daddy on when he received his diploma.

“Receiving his Bachelor’s in Business, Mister William Hargrove.” Billy walks on stage with a smile as everyone claps for him.

Steve and Ella were cheering loudly, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

“Yay daddy!” She squeals and Steve smiles, switching her to his other hip, proudly watching his fiance receive his diploma.

Billy did it. He graduated college and was onto bigger and better things.

His family was all so proud of him, especially Ella who’s still clapping and cheering for her daddy which everyone thought was absolutely adorable.

After the ceremony, Billy meets up with his family and takes his daughter in his arms.

“Congradalations daddy.” She says and he smiles, pressing a wet kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you baby.” He says and holds her firmly on his hip while giving everyone a hug and thanking them for their congratulations.

He finally made it to Steve after doing his rounds and set down their daughter to take his fiance into his arms and lay a nice one on him. “Congrats, babe.” Steve says and Billy goes in for another kiss.

“Thanks.”

Later on when the family of three return home to their apartment after going out to dinner with everyone, Billy carries his sleeping daughter inside and brings her to her room. He quickly changes her into her jammies then lays her in bed, whispering a soft goodnight before going to his own room with Steve.

They get in bed and try to have some mommy and daddy time together but of course they’re interrupted thirty minutes later by their curious daughter barging in.

“Can I seep wif yous?” She asks, holding her stuffed rabbit Pongo tightly tucked in her left arm.

Steve smiles at his fiance and nods his head so Billy answers for them. “Yes. C’mon up.” He waves her over and Ella climbs into the bed, making herself comfortable in between them.

Steve and Billy smile at each other, while laying on their sides and their daughter looks between them.

“Whas’ so funny?” She asks.

“Nothing.” They both reply.

Ella just shrugs and is then caught between their lips, pressed tightly against her cheeks in a kissie sandwich. They squish her face as they both kiss her and she bursts out giggling, eventually settling down and cuddling close to her daddy.

“Can I heared a story?” She asks.

“You want us to tell you a story?” Steve asks.

She nods and watches as her mother thinks about something to tell her but luckily Billy saved him the time.

“I know a story I think you’ll like.” Billy starts and goes on retelling the past of her when she was a baby inside her mommy’s belly.

She was fascinated to hear the story and was awake through the whole thing but by the time Billy reached the end, she was dozing off. He craned his neck down and just close enough to her ear and finished the story. “...and that baby was the thing that ever happened to them and they love her so much.”

Steve smiles watching Billy kiss their daughter goodnight then lifts himself up to give him a kiss as well.

“You’re the best daddy.” Steve whispers and moves down to get cozy under the covers.

“And you’re the best mommy.” Billy adds, going in for another kiss. “I love you.”

Steve happily hums, “I love you too.”


End file.
